Save My Life
by BalorClubGirl
Summary: Darkness was all they knew. It had been all they had known for at least a month now. That is, until they are thrown out into the world of the dead with a group of survivors. Follow Kora, as she fights alongside Rick and his group to survive in the world of the walking dead. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Basically I rewrote my Walking Dead story. I apologize for those who were following it with the other plot and storyline, but I promise this one is better! I do not own any of the characters of The Walking Dead, nor do I own the script, but it is used later on in the story. So here we go! Round 2 of Save My Life! And ACTION!**

 **Also! Let me know what you think of it in the reviews. :) Much love! R.**

There were only two words that could describe the place we were standing in. Cold and dark. It felt like it had been months since we had been thrown into this darkened cell. I was more than certain it was a train car, but with the little amount of light we had, it was difficult to tell. We weren't sure what was happening, but on the opposite side of the wall all we could hear were the moans of the dead, the screams of the living, and the gunshots that never seemed to cease.

"What do you think that was?" The all too familiar voice asked me from the darkness. My heart felt heavy, hearing his voice again.

"I don't know, some type of explosion I'm assuming." The sarcasm in my voice never seemed to fade, even in the most serious of times. "Possibly a bomb, maybe?" I stopped talking when I realized the gunshots had faded. The moaning was still very prominent, but I was still able to make out something. Something human. Something alive. Someone was talking.

"Help!" I yelled, banging my fists against the metal wall. "Please, help us!" My voice cracked as I tried to scream louder. No use. It was completely quiet. No voices, no moaning. Nothing. Then the shrieking sound of the door and a large burst of light blasted through the opening. We were free.

"Get out and run. Run as far as you can from here. Go!" The voice said. It was still too bright to see anything, so I stumbled out of the train car and squinted my eyes, hoping to be able to focus on our surroundings.

"There's no time to take in the scenery, we need to go." And with that, my arm was being pulled in the direction of the sun.

The air was dark and smoky, and bodies engulfed the ground around our feet. It took every ounce of focus just to make sure my feet landed on a spot of gravel. We could hear gunshots off in the distance. Not as many as before, but still a decent amount.

"Kora! Keep running, we have to get out of here!" I took my attention away from the ground and put it on my brother, who was running in front of me toward a wire fence standing before us. "Come on! I'll hoist you over! Hurry!" I did as I was told and once I was firmly planted on the other side, I turned to watch my brother climb over. We ran off into the trees a few yards before throwing ourselves to the ground, trying to catch our breath.

We had been walking through the trees, following footsteps to be exact. It was nice to see human shoeprints, and not shuffled steps caused from the dead. These people were actually alive, and more than likely they were the ones who saved us.

"We are getting close, we should probably stay put for a bit until it gets dark, then take a closer look."

"Mason, are you sure we should be doing this? Let's just leave and find somewhere safe."

"We will be safe, once we join these people."

"How do you know we will be safe with them? What if they are full of killers or psychopaths?"

"Then you'll fit right in, won't ya sis?" I scowled at my brother, not giving him the satisfaction of a response. "Let's just camp out here for a bit, and then I'll take a closer look when the sun goes down." I nodded, and threw myself down again a tree. I closed my eyes and dozed off into the nicest sleep I had in a very long time.

"Kora, wake up." I heard, as my body was shaking. I opened my eyes to see Mason gently shaking my shoulders. "I'm tired, can you take watch?" I nodded and pulled myself up from my seated position.

"I have to pee, I'll be right back."

"Don't go too far, we are really close to their camp." I nodded and padded my way behind some trees. I was naturally light on my feet, but having just woken up, I wasn't paying attention to where I was putting my feet. The next thing I knew, my foot landed on a stick and it snapped. The sound could have been heard a mile away. Maybe that was being dramatic, but it was pretty loud for it being such a quiet place. Then I heard something. It was moving in the trees in front of me. I crouched down behind a tree and held my breath. I leaned over and searched for anything. Any kind of movement. And that's when I saw him. Or well, his shadow. He was standing tall, looking straight at me. Shit, what had I gotten myself into.

"It's nothin," I heard him say to a smaller shadow behind him. He lied. I was almost certain he had seen me. I was actually one hundred percent positive that he had seen me. Then they were gone. I hurriedly went to the bathroom and scurried my way back to my brother who was sound asleep. "Who are you?" My body froze at the sound of the same voice I had just heard earlier. I turned to face him, but once again, I was just met by a shadow a few feet away. I walked at an angle, trying to move us away from my sleeping brother. "I asked you a question." His voice was gruff, and I could tell he meant business by the way he carried himself, and his weapon.

"If you give me a second, I'll give you an answer. I'd rather not do this right here." His shadow shifted toward my brother. "Just, follow me." The shadow obeyed and followed me, with his weapon raised and pointed at my head. We made it to a small clearing away from both of our people, with enough moonlight to give each of us a better view of each other and our surroundings. "I knew you saw me. Why didn't you kill me then?"

"You've been followin' us since we left Terminus. If you had wanted to kill us, you would have done it by now. You ain't a threat to us. Answer my damn question, who are you?"

"My name is Kora. The sleeping log back there is my brother, Mason. He wants to join your group. He thinks you saved us. I told him it was a bad idea. That we shouldn't be following you, but he insisted."

"How'd you track us? You ain't a tracker." I rolled my eyes at the figure.

"You know nothing about me. Or my brother. Don't make assumptions." I could see him in full view now. He was taller than me, close to six foot if I had to guess. His hair was passed his ears and a mess. He was older than I was, in his late thirties, early forties.

"You were the ones in the train car that Glenn opened. I remember your voice. It was a lot louder then."

"That's because I was screaming." There it was again, my sarcastic ass mouth. "But it was your group then? You saved us?" He shrugged.

"If you wanna call that a saving, then yeah, we did. Why don't ya get your brother and meet me back here in the morning. I'll take ya to my group after I've caught us some food." I nodded and watched him walk away into the darkness of the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2! :) I see you all reading this. Go ahead and leave me a comment and let me know what you think. ;) I'll be updating tomorrow as well. Also, if you want to know the episodes that these are taking place in, this one is season 5, episode two.**

 **R.**

"Are ya comin'? We gotta catch back up to them." I was out of breath as I followed the two men through the trees. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, exhaling sharply when I found myself about to run into the man with the crossbow. I ended up tripping over a tree root and landing face first in the ground in front of a group of people with their guns cocked. "We surrender," the man spoke sarcastically, holding up his catch in one hand and his crossbow in the other.

The man in the front kept his gaze on his companion, not even taking a second glance at my brother or I. I watched him look at him and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled to my feet by Mason. I didn't even notice the pain that was coming from my ankle until I went to take a step. I fell again. This time, everyone was watching me.

"Who are they and why did you bring them here?" The man, who I now assumed was the leader asked.

"They were in the train car that we opened. They followed us. They need people too. I couldn't let 'em just stay out there," the other spoke.

"Daryl, we don't just bring in strays."

"We're all strays Rick. We need people just as much as they do. Give 'em a chance. He's a good tracker. He tracked us all the way from Terminus," Daryl replied, causing him to gain a glare from who I now know as Rick. He gave a slight nod and continued to walk. "Stay close, don't get too far. We ain't stoppin' to find ya if you get left behind." Mason nodded and Daryl went to catch up with the leader.

"Guess we've got some names to go with those faces now. You made a terrible choice Mason. This was a mistake." I cringed with every step, clinging to the cloth of my brother's shirt for support. "I don't know how far I'll be able to go," I whimpered.

"You're going to go as far as we need to. We can't get behind. Kora, we need this. Like Daryl said, we need people." We were stopped by a whistle, making both of our heads jolt up to the sound.

"Are there more of you?" Rick interrogated.

"No sir, just us." Mason replied, using more manners than he ever had before.

"Daryl said you were watching us last night, but he had a feeling there were more out there in a different spot. If there are more of you, we will kill every single one of you. Don't mess with us."

"Rick, sir, my sister and I are the only ones. We are all we have." Rick nodded again and went back to talking with others in his group before making his way back to the front. There we had it, another sound. There was never a dull moment in this world. Someone was screaming for help. Rick stopped the group, but the kid, who I assumed was his son, persuaded him to go and help whoever was screaming.

By the time I reached the group, all of the corpses were on the ground, completely dead. Mason was back by my side when he noticed that I had made it. He also had a knife now. I watched as what looked to be a priest, make his way down off a huge rock. Everyone was surrounding the area, keeping watch, while Rick talked to the priest. He was petrified. I tried to listen in on their conversation, but I got caught up with the woman standing with the Asian. She was walking toward me.

"I'm Maggie, Glenn is the one who opened your train car," she spoke, pointing over to the Asian man, who gave a slight nod my way. "He's my husband. You mind letting me take a look at that ankle? I'm not much of a doctor, but my dad was a vet. He used to patch this group up quite often."

"Okay," I spoke quietly, sitting myself down on the trail. She gently slid my shoe off and slowly moved my foot around.

"There's quite a bit of swelling, but it doesn't seem like anything is broken. You took a pretty nasty fall back there. I'm surprised you managed to make it this far. I'll talk to Rick and see about getting us a place to rest for the evening." And with that, she was back over with Glenn, talking to him. I put my attention back on Rick and the priest. He was basically interrogating him, asking him every question in the book. He had only asked us one question, why did he feel the need to question a priest more than us? He had a strange way of leading this group, but I suppose its worked for them. I rolled my eyes as the priest asked for food, but the kid handed him some pecans, which wouldn't be filling, but it was a kind gesture. It was silent for a bit, but then Rick searched the guy for weapons and right after that we were walking with him to his church.

When we reached the church, I stayed outside with the priest, along with Mason and a few others while the rest went and searched in and around the church.

"The joke you said earlier, about the squirrels. It was funny. I laughed." I said, sending a small smile toward the priest. Mason rolled his eyes, but the priest, Gabriel was his name, smiled back.

"Are you a believer?" I nodded. That wasn't something I spoke about, but I did. I believed in God, I believed that there was a heaven. "That's good. It's hard to believe in something that is so good when there are so many bad things happening right now. If you ever need to talk, you can come to me." I nodded again. I wasn't much for talking, especially to strangers, but he seemed okay. He was much more polite than Rick and some of the others.

We heard the whistle again and every met back out in front of the church. There was a little bicker here and there, but ultimately we all were led inside to the pews. I immediately laid myself in the very last pew and closed my eyes. I listened to Rick and Gabriel talk, along with little conversations from the others, but before long, I was sound asleep.

"Hey, up and at 'em," I heard someone say. "Get up, you're coming with us. You may be hurt, but you can carry a water jug." I groaned, and stretched out my arms, looking up into some beautiful blue eyes.

"That's nice to wake up to," I mumbled before I could stop myself. I shot up and was met by an awkward standing Daryl. "I am so sorry. I don't know what I was saying," I apologized, standing myself up. I cringed again as I put weight on my ankle. It wasn't as bad as this morning, but it was still pretty sore.

"Carol and I are goin' to get some water, and we need you to carry some jugs, so come on," he answered, walking out of my pew and out of the church. I quickly followed behind him, grabbing the jugs along the way.

I stayed behind, not only because I couldn't keep up, but also because they seemed to be close, I looked like they were in a pretty serious conversation. I was the one to notice the car that was pulled over on the side.

"Hey, should we check that?" I asked, my voice a little louder than I had planned. Daryl glanced back at me and then Carol went to check it. I stayed close to her, I hadn't seen a car since before shit hit the fan, so it was cool to see one again. "My dad had his own car shop. Mase and I would always walk there after school and hang out in one of the broken down cars until he got off work. It was like a second home." Carol just stared at me. "You know, I get it. You don't want to be here. You don't feel like you belong with them. You just want to leave. That's why you're so bummed that it's not starting, because you were hoping you could leave in it." Her eyes shot up at me from the drivers seat.

"Why do you think that?" I shrugged.

"I see the way you distance yourself from the group. I know you saved them from Terminus. Something bad happened, I can see it in your eyes. But you're here now though, and you have people. So shouldn't you want to stay?"

"Shouldn't you? You looked just as bummed, if not more than I did when this thing didn't start up."

"Let's check the trunk. Maybe they've got something we can use to get her started up. Will you open it?" I heard the trunk unlock and made my way to the back, Carol not far behind.

"Hey, we ain't dead," Daryl started. "Whatever happened, happened. Let's start over." I pulled out an emergency starter from the trunk while I continued to listen to their conversation.

"I want to," Carol replied softly.

"Well, you can." Carol was silent after that, looking over at me and then to the emergency starter. I clicked the button to see that it still worked and put it back.

"We should keep this here for backup, just in case things go south at the church." I nodded in agreement and Daryl just watched us. We picked up our jugs and after my first step I wobbled a bit from the pain.

"You want me to carry one of those?" Daryl asked, trying to point to one of my jugs, dropping his in the process. I looked at him and then to the ground.

"No thanks," I giggled, shaking my head. Carol let out a little laugh while Daryl stood there looking embarrassed. He brushed his hand over his face before picking his now empty jug back up and following behind us as we made our way back to the church.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what you're saying is that he's always been clumsy like that?" I laughed, looking over to Carol who was nodding and smiling.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He may be good with his crossbow, but he isn't good when it comes to girls. He doesn't even have to like the girl, ain't that right cupcake?" She raised her eyebrows to Daryl and watched as he rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore our conversation about him. I couldn't contain myself, but when we showed up and everyone was looking around outside, the feeling of reality hit again, hard.

"Mase, what's going on?" I asked, my voice losing the glint of happiness it had from the walk back.

"We just got back with some food, now we are just looking around while Gabriel is inside cooking it with Tyreese. How was the water run?"

"It was good, we actually found," my voice trailed off as I noticed Carol's eyes scanning mine. "We found a nice little creek, down a ways. It was nice to be able to wash my face again." Carol gave me a silent thank you before she walked around the church and into the doors. Daryl stayed behind, watching me. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my head. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," I spat rudely. Mason punched my arm before apologizing to Daryl, who just shook his head and followed after Rick, who was now making his way inside.

"You can't just pull shit like that sis. We need these people, and if we want to be a part of their group, we've gotta respect them. Daryl's a good guy and he's Rick's right hand man. Don't get on his bad side." My brother was always the one for speeches. He needed to take a lesson from himself. I'm not sure what the outbreak did to him, but this Mason isn't the one that I knew growing up.

"You two comin'? Food's ready," Maggie chimed, revealing herself from behind the side of the church. We both nodded and followed her in. Everyone already had a plate full when we made our way to the front. There was a lot of food. More than we had had in months. I made sure to pile on all I knew I could eat, because I knew this would probably be the last time I would get a good meal in a while. The first bite was amazing. I couldn't help but close my eyes and savor the taste.

"Someone likes it," Glenn chuckled, nudging Maggie. They both looked over at me and gave me a smile.

"You have no idea how long it's been since we've had a nice meal. We were in that train car for a long time before you came along and freed us. I don't think I've thanked you, but I owe you my life. If it wasn't for you, Mase and I wouldn't be here." He shrugged.

"It's who we are. We are good people. Everyone deserves a chance to survive." Glenn silenced himself as Abraham started to speak. I took this time to enjoy my food some more and take note of everyone sitting around me. I loved people. I truly did. I just wasn't good around them. Ever since everything went down, I insisted on staying low key and sticking to just Mason and I. It wasn't until I noticed Daryl standing up watching the door that I saw the back of Carol leaving the church. I quietly picked myself up to follow in suite with Daryl to follow her out. Daryl motioned for me to stay quiet, I nodded and picked up my pace to even myself with him. We made it to the trees near the car we had found earlier. Carol was using the emergency starter to get the car's engine up and going. She was heading to the trunk to put it up when a walker appeared from the trees. Carol stopped and looked at it, as did I. Daryl, on the other hand, was beginning to walk out. We watched as Carol stabbed the walker in the head, and at that moment Daryl took the chance to step out in the moonlight for her to see. I wasn't far behind, but stopped behind him, while she stared at him.

"What're you doin?" He asked her, holding onto his crossbow and looking down at the emergency starter next to her. Carol started shaking her head at him.

"I don't know."

Daryl looked at her for a second before motioning her with his head and turning around.

"Come on." That was when I heard it.

"Do you hear that?" Daryl and Carol looked at me and then to the road ahead of us. It was a car. We ducked behind our little car and watched as a light sped passed us and down the street. Daryl ran out after it. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but he looked as though he was looking for something on the car. I ran after him and stared down the road, watching the car fade away. "Was that a cross on the back?"

"Yeah," and with that, he was running back to the now running car, and knocking out the tail lights.

"What are you.. What are you doing?" She yelled at him as he smashed the tail lights with his crossbow. I was beyond confused at this point, but whatever his reason for going insane was, I was more than sure it was a good one.

"They got Beth," he responded, finishing out the other light. "Come on, get in," he yelled to us, pulling my arm to the drivers side of the car. I hurriedly got into the backseat as he jumped in the drivers side and Carol in the passengers. We sped off after the mystery car, keeping our distance, but staying close enough to see where they were headed.

 _Who was Beth? And why were we risking our lives to find her?_


End file.
